Think it over Again
by SunRocket
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia: Alfred has spent four weeks on his diet so far and Francis isn't going to tolerate it anymore.


_AN: After writing this I actually feel like this is some odd PSA. But you know what, screw writer's block. Yeah, I was also inspired by those Alfred eating disorder fanfictions but they're written so well!_

Gakuen: Think it over Again

"McDonalds, no,"

"KFC, no,"

"Definitely not Burger King either or Ihop or any of those cream filled donuts I like so much or creamy chocolate bars or anything delicious and sugary!"

Alfred could probably list more about American eating habits and whether or not the diet he placed himself on was going to be the real killer in the end. It was always Arthur and Francis that was calling his ass 'wide load' behind his back.

The sugar, saturated fats, carbohydrates, and processed foods he ate on a daily basis were something he craved.

"Hamburgers, and powdered donuts, donuts any donut will do and eating cold cereal at night."

The young American was going on about an internal dilemma about eating nothing but fruits, yogurt, and drinking nothing, but bottled water on his fourth week of his extensive diet plan.

It was really annoying the hell out of him.

He was inside his bedroom occupying the bottom of the bunk bed taking a power nap or at least tried. He wrapped his arms around the squishy pillow hugging it against his body. Imagining it was actually a giant vanilla scented marshmallow. (who hasn't?)

He conjured images of hot gooey smores being stacked on a paper plate. Vivid images of the Hershey chocolate bar that topped the dessert was melting.

"Ohonhonhon c'mon, Alfred it's time to wake up,"

Alfred shut his eyes tighter when he realized Francis barged into his private moment.

"Can't ya leave a guy alone, sheesh," Alfred yelled with irritation. "I was having a pretty great time 'till you came along!"

"Ah, you're cranky," Francis said in a questioning tone. "you aren't thinking of blowing dinner off are you?"

Alfred eyes snapped open scowling at Francis then answered. " 'course not does it look like I'm the type?"

"A boy with a healthy appetite is what I like," Francis purred sensually. He laid a gentle hand upon Alfred's stomach.

Alfred's face flushed. "dude, what do you think you're doing?"

"The diet it's making you irritable, no," Francis asked softly. "why not give up and let me teach you a lesson about an intimate exercise." He took care to emphasize _intimate _with great fervor and the hand that rested on Alfred's stomach was about to plunge into his vital regions until.

"You frog unhand him-"Arthur shouted, eyes blind with white rage.

Running up to Francis the Briton yanked the perverted Frenchman away from a bewildered Alfred.

Arthur held Francis in a headlock demanding an explanation behind his actions as he fumed.

"what do you think you were trying to do? Deflowering was your aim wasn't it? Get him alone in his own bedroom and-"

"Herk-"was the only noise that escaped Francis's throat until Arthur released him.

"Alfred did he-"Arthur said rushing to Alfred's bedside.

"Thankfully, no," Alfred replied smiling.

Francis folded his arms across his chest and explained. "you know I have sneaking suspicions about things too, Arthur."

"What was that snail slurper," Arthur said absent minded.

"Look at him," Francis said pointing to Alfred. "who knows what will happen if he diets much longer. If he's not careful he could seriously hurt himself. He may even start to believe skipping meals as an alternative to losing weight next!"

'I'd never do something as stupid," Alfred said as he untangled himself from his brother's Canadian maple leaf throw blanket to stand up.

"What's this about not eating, ve," Feliciano wondered, he entered the room leaning against the door frame.

"It's nothing really," Alfred assured rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you really should be eating something really tasty right about now," Feliciano said eagerly reaching out grabbing one of Alfred's hand. "I was just going to make pasta. You can even join me if want to."

Matthew came walking in through the door next with a blank expression on his face.

"Uh, hi," Matthew waved to Feliciano. "what's going on, what did I miss?"

The Canadian was not invisible as he believed when Feliciano, Francis, Arthur, and his own brother turned their heads in his direction.

"Francis is worried about your brother's health," Arthur exclaimed to a confused Matthew.

"Something about not eating and I'm really sure he's in some trouble," Feliciano said squeezing Alfred's hand even tighter.

Matthew understood the challenge of dieting that Alfred swore he was willing to endure. Only he never thought it would escalate into other countries anticipating an emergency.

"He's okay, right?" Matthew asked, eyes widening in fear.

"He's fine," Francis deadpanned.

Matthew blew a heavy sigh of relief.

"You could also pay attention to the food pyramid you've ignored for so long," Arthur suggested slyly.

"You should just eat moderately," Matthew said joining Feliciano's side.

"Just keep being who you are and eat what makes you happy," Feliciano said urging the American to reconsider his diet plans. "I'd hate to see you being all thin and underfed and it's something my brother would never think about either! Eat to live and live to continue to flirt with amazingly beautiful women!"

"He's right you know," Francis agreed. "what's the point of showing off a perfectly sculpted ass without the proper nutrients, eh?"

Arthur sent a death glare to Francis.

"So whaddya say," Feliciano smiled releasing Alfred's hand waiting for the answer.

"I guess you're right," Alfred said then heard Arthur comically clear his throat.

"You guys are right," he re-corrected leaving himself to stare awkwardly at his company.

Alfred had to hand it to Francis for even broaching the idea he'd eventually land himself in the hospital. Due to his recklessness and considering the fact he was beginning to feel light headed lately.

"Yay, so that means the diet is over," despite Feliciano never knew that Alfred was even dieting at all it made the American happy to know someone was celebrating this small victory.

"So," Matthew said licking his lips he obviously had something on his mind.

"What is it," Alfred asked throwing on his brown blazer.

"Does that you'll be interested in helping me eat a couple of boxes of maple glazed donuts today," Matthew was making a subtle hand gesture to his messenger bag where he stashed them.

Alfred waited until everyone in the room cleared out leaving only his brother and himelf alone.

Shutting the door behind himself he eagerly replied. "of course I will."

The End


End file.
